


Inspiration

by laireshi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: The Doctor will always meet Missy again. It's just a law of the universe.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



“So the future _is_ all girl!” Missy looks appreciative.

“That’s probably thanks to you,” the Doctor admits. 

Missy clasps her hands in delight. “My dear Doctor, if my influence can go that far—”

“No,” the Doctor tells her. “Last we met, we were almost friends again. Let’s not waste that.”

Missy nods slowly. “You won’t ask how I survived?”

“You’re _you_. I’d rather ask _what took you so long_?”

Missy laughs. She reaches out to brush the Doctor’s hair away. It’s almost instinct, to lean into her touch.

They were so much more than friends.

The Doctor wants it again.


End file.
